Cheril Blon
Cheril Kobayashi, or better known as Cheril Blon, is a female wrestler currently hired under the EWF brand and is the second EWF Women's Champion. Early Life Cheril Blon was born on January 3rd 1994 in Firelands Hospital in Sandusky, Ohio. She moved to the UK at the age of 7 and at the age of 10 her mother passed away in a car crash which left Cheril with 2 broken legs. Cheril attended wrestling school at age 12 after being inspired after her injury to fight for those who thought they couldnt. Career Before EWF Cheril Blon was signed to ETW at the age of 15 and at the age of 16 was given a championship oppurtunity in the companies annual "Fun in the Sun Bikini Battle Royale" Cheril held the "ETW Womens Championship" a total of 14 times, the "ETW Hardcore Championship" twice, the "ETW Universal Championship" once and was one hale of the "ETW Tag Team Championship" once. Cheril also won the "Womens Royal Rumble" 3 times and the "Mens Royal Rumble" once. Cheril left ETW in early 2019 but is currently still a writer for the company in which she scripts the womens matches. EWF Debut Cheril Blon debuted on the 28th of April 2019 Main Event against Danielle Quest. Blon won in 5:13 via a firemans carry sidewalk slam. Cheril dedicated her win to her mother who she said she wished she could see what she became EWF Rivals Angelica Cheril went against Angelica for the inaugural ewf womens championship. This match led to cherils first loss and breaking kayfabe in all her public appearances and backstage interviews stating "she lost the match on purpose". A few weeks later Angelica and Cheril met one on one in the ring and had a huge dispute leading to Cheril hitting Angelica over the head with her microphone. At EWF Destiny, Angelica faced Cheril in a falls count anywhere match. To everyones suprise Cheril brought out her dragon character she used in her later career with ETW and came out in dark lighting to a song in Albanian. Angelica was deafeted in under 3 mins by Cheril and injured in the process. Tracey Bull Before her match at destiny with Angelica, Cheril came out to address the audience and build up some hype for the match, she was interupted by Tracey Bull who said that Cheril was an unworthy contender and said that Cheril did not have what it took to defeat her, leading to Cheril (like she did with Angelica) hitting her over the head with her microphone and starting a huge brawl between them. within the upcoming weeks Tracey took on Cheril Blon in a tag match on EWF live with Tracey's Partner pinning Cheril's Partner. On 22nd of July, Cheril defended her title for the first time against Tracey and defeated her after a front flip battering ram elbow off the top rope. Sabrina Sabrina is one of the 2 women to defeat Cheril Blon in the EWF. This made it so she became number one contender but Cheril defeated her and retained her championship. On September 1st 2019 and September 8th 2019, Cheril and Sabrina competed in a captains challenge with Cheril's team winning on both occasions leading to Sabrina putting her championship oppurtunity on the line. Cheril has been open about genuinly hating Sabrina in real life and calls her "disrepectful, weak and mad rude" and was seen openly talking on the phone to her sister yelling that "she wanted to knock her head off, smack the shit outta her and hit her" after saying she doesn't care about the womens wrestling industry Wrestling Style Cheril is a master of all trades knowing several types of moves, she usually uses her strength to her advantage as alot of her moves involve lifting. She is also known to do alot of varying technical and strong style submissions alongside springboard and high flying agile attacks. She is known to incoperate a taunt with her moves and get the crowd riled up during a match. Her finisher in ETW was a front flip DDT, similar to a canadian destroyer but grabbing the neck with the arm and front flipping until the neck collides with the mat. Signature Moves 'Ohio Knees '- Rolling knees to stomach followed by backflip knees to stomach 'Ohio Trio '- Double rolling butterly suplex followed by a lifting double underhook facebuster 'Blon Bomb '- Firemans carry sidewalk slam 'XXX Leg Snapper '- Ringpost assisted firemans carry 'Avalanche Pedigree '- Double underhook kneeling facebuster from the second rope Trivia Cherils favourite match she had was against Allie at WrestlePlaza Cheril is married to Japanese wrestler Kenta Kobayashi Cheril is vegetarian Cheril is a contortionist Cheril has never been injured for longer than 3 months Cheril likes to ride rollercoasters and watch reality TV with pizza in her spare time Cheril appeared on Bad Girl Club:Mexico Several documentaries have been made about Cheril with the main one being "Womens Wrestling, The 4 Hourse Women" Category:EWF Roster Members Category:EWF Womens Champions